The present invention is directed to system and method for providing recommendation to users using location information.
With the advent of the Internet and social network, people are used to share information and receiving time and location sensitive information and recommendations. For example, social networks such as Facebook and Google+ now utilize location information to make information sharing relevant. Similarly, location sensitive information can be vastly valuable to merchants, as merchants can benefit and profit from pushing out context-sensitive information to potential customers who are near their business locations.
Unfortunately, existing techniques have been inadequate, as explained below. Therefore, it is desirable to have new and improved techniques for providing recommendations.